


Kick

by Hungergamesgirl



Category: Hunger Games - Fandom, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: 16 year old Katniss, 16 year old Peeta, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Hate, Jealousy, Lust, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Unrequited Love, envy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hungergamesgirl/pseuds/Hungergamesgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She bit her lip when Peeta looked over at her and smiled. A flicker of hope lit up her eyes before she turned away, "Boys like him, never fall for girls like me..." She muttered to herself, "This isn't Disney."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kick

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you think   
>  Remember I'm only 14 :)

Katniss stood at the corner lines of the soccer field, she tapped her foot on the chalky white line with a soft smile playing on her lips. Her eyes were glued on Peeta, the captain of nearly every sports team and the class President as well as the Student Council Rep. To top that he was also one of the nicest, most friendly people in the school.  
His eyes were a gorgeous shade of sea blue and his hair was wavy and soft and cut to suit his face. She sighed at thinking of his face, he looked like a CK model. Her eyes wondered down to his strong broad shoulders ad solid stomach, she stopped before she went any further. He was the perfect boy- tall, strong, smart-  
"Oh Peeta, Your so funny," She heard someone giggle, Katniss sighed she knew that voice, Glimmer the most popular girl in her grade and the meanest. Katniss looked up and felt her jaw line tighten when she saw Glimmers arms wrapped securely around Peeta's neck.   
'I can see her manicure from over here,' She thought bitterly, she looked down at her own nails which were bitten and dirty from sports and the amount of work she did at home. Glimmer also had the perfect figure, with curves in all the right places and definition everywhere else. At this observation Katniss looked down at her at her own body she was fit but thin and flat with hardly any bust or anything else. She stared at Glimmer's long thick bouncy blonde curls and subconsciously moved her own dark straight hair from her face.   
She bit her lip when Peeta looked over at her and smiled. A flicker of hope lit up her eyes before she turned away, "Boys like him, never fall for girls like me..." She muttered to herself, "This isn't Disney."


End file.
